Losing Control
by ADIAROSAIRAM
Summary: It was a normal day at the cave. Artemis finds a love note though she doesn't know from who it is or for who it is. Drama is unleashed among the team members as feelings surface. Can a note break up the team?
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day for the team. No villains seemed to be at work. Megan was watching TV with her boyfriend Conner who had his arm wrapped around her. Robin sat on the floor at the edge of the couch with his laptop. Kaldur was sitting on an armchair reading a book and Wally was raiding the fridge and cabinets in search for snacks. Just as Wally was finishing a bag of chips the blonde archer came in with the male archer behind her.

"Roy, Artemis!" exclaimed Wally with his mouth full as he waved at his two friends.

Roy stared at his redheaded friend and gave him a nod. Artemis walked straight into the kitchen and towards the fridge. She grabbed two water bottles and tossed one to Roy who caught it as if he was already expecting it.

"Where have you guys been?" asked Megan from the couch.

"Green Arrow's place. He said he had some sort of special training for us." he grinned as he answered and then Artemis plopped down on the couch next to Megan.

"Fun as hell" she smirked; they were still in their hero uniforms and sweating a bit.

"Yeah well, I won this time. Killed more dummies than you." Roy said in a cocky way. Artemis shook her head and smiled at the boy. They had become closer and learned to see each other as teammates. Green Arrow had played a big role in helping their feud disappear.

Wally had tried to keep his jaw from hanging and fall to the floor, so instead he kept his expression serious and his jaw was clenched tight.

'Since when are they so friendly?', he thought, not that he cared about Artemis but he did care about Roy. They still didn't know anything about Artemis and he still didn't get along with her! Even if he did have strange feelings for her but they were definitely not caring feelings or friendship or did he dare to say love. The mere thought made him shudder unconsciously.

"So" he started a little too awkwardly "what was the training about?" Wally said approaching to the coach where Artemis, Megan and Conner were sitting. Artemis glanced towards Red Arrow and they shared one silent moment smiling knowingly. "The usual." she responded casually. Red arrow only lifted his brow and smirked at her playfully. She returned the smile with a grin standing up to tap his shoulder while she walked at the back of his couch. He immediately stood up and trotted next to her.

Megan stared at the retreating archers with a spark in her eyes as she realized that Artemis probably had a crush on Roy. She had been looking forward to this since the moment she came to Earth! Being able to talk about boys and relationships with other girls. Sure, she and Artemis talked but maybe know that Artemis had a crush on someone she would stop being so dead serious while they talked about crushes and guys.

Conner turned to look at Wally's reaction knowing all to well that the young speedster had developed strong feelings for Artemis even though Wally refused to acknowledge his feelings. Wally couldn't stand it anymore, his jaw unclenched and dropped. Kaldur looked up from his book and took notice of the situation. He gave Wally a pitiful look understanding how it felt to watch the one you love loving someone else.

Wally was about to follow Roy and Artemis but Robin appeared in front of him. He grabbed Wally by the shoulder and dragged him over to the training area.

"What were you doing?" Robin said as he kept dragging Wally to the training room. They were now at the entrance of the gym. " I have... Uh… important uh... and an explanation" he gave the smaller kid a pleading look that somehow he couldn't understand which was weird since Robin always knew what was wrong with Wally. The Boy Wonder let go of his friend and turned to look away from him "I have a bigger problem right now!" The dark haired boy yelled irritated.

"Wow calm down" Wally said backing away a little. They were now near the practice dummies Artemis used the most. Wally was freaked out trying to figure out what Robin was trying to say. He seemed worried, anxious and was shuffling nervously on the training carpet. This behavior was totally not a way to describe Batman's prodigy. He wasn't taught to panic at simple problems, not even at big problems! This worried the young speedster. "Umm ... Is it dangerous?" Wally tried not to look scared as he spoke. This made Robin stop panicking. He stared at his best friend with an unreadable expression and looked away from the speedster's gaze "I need to ask you a favor" he muttered softly as he gained his cool again. "It is dangerous" he spoke darkly.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis was still giggling at the thought of the handsome, tall, athletic, red headed archer. He was very tough and was unsure of her when he first met her but they realized that they shared too much things in common. The thought that he knew her sister but as her assassin identity humored her. It was ironic and obvious that he had a crush on her. She didn't resent him for that at all but she did feel awkward with him at times. They had spent a nice afternoon after leaving the dumbfounded team behind yesterday. She was resting in the bed of her room at the cave with her legs crossed and her head dangling outside the mattress with her arms spread over the cold sheets of the bed. She was still consumed by her thoughts with her eyes closed. When she opened them she was very aware of her surroundings so she did notice a small wrinkled piece of paper against the door. 'Probably the wind brought in some trash' she thought turning her head so she had an upside down view. She lifted her head and felt a little dizzy from being so much time with her head hanging. Reaching the note she unfolded it several times until she could read clearly. It was written in a very neat calligraphy. Her eyes opened wide and she opened her mouth forming an 'o'. Her first reaction was shock. Then her eyes narrowed and her lips tightened 'What if it is a joke from an idiot!' She thought 'and if it is, I know the idiot. Wally.' She folded the piece of paper harshly and stuffed it in her pocket. She was going to find out. In her mind she could see the question written in the note.

**Do you like me? **

**-Yes -no**

"WALLY" bellowed the blonde archer. She marched right over to the living room only to find Kaldur, Conner and Megan. She searched for the redheaded teen all over the place. The kitchen, the outside of the cave, the training room. She checked everywhere...except his room. Now she stood right outside Wally's bedroom door. She has never been inside his room before and could only prepare herself as she expected the usual teenage boy room.

When she opened the door though she was surprised. The room wasn't messy or dirty, it was actually clean. It even smelled nice. It smelled like him. His bed was vacant and there were no traces that the boy was there so she turned around and began to search again. She walked down the hall thinking of the possible locations where the speedster could be when suddenly she froze. She backed up a little bit and turned to look at the door of the young hero's room. She smiled triumphantly; she just knew that he was in Robin's room.

She didn't even bother knocking on the door; she just turned the doorknob and opened the door. The two boys looked up in surprise at her. She walked in and pointed a finger at Wally. He was sitting on a chair and Robin was watching the whole thing from his bed. "You sent it didn't you?" she asked in a calm yet scary tone.

"Sent what?" he asked as he raised his hands up as if to prove his innocence.

"That note! The one asking me to check yes or no to answer if a have a crush on you"

Wally's face turned white as a ghost and then he was out of the room in a second.

As he left her long ponytail wiped wildly with the wind from his run. She had her arms crossed and her face was painted with a frown. Robin looked like a kicked puppy on the bed. He was scared. Batman's prodigy was scared. He couldn't make eye contact and was starting to sneak out from the awkward scene when she cut him short with a loud voice.

"Oh no! Now you Boy Wonder have some pending business with me." He gulped and his lips felt dry, his hands were sweaty and he couldn't even talk. He parted his lips but nothing came out so Artemis took the opportunity to yank him from the collar of his shirt until they were nose to nose. " You Mr. Genius have little task to do for me." She hissed so only he could hear what she said which made him try to back away but they were too close to do so.

"I know you know what Wally hides" she paused to study his reaction then continued "and you are going to find out some details for me" she finished with a smirk as she dropped him to the ground with a loud thud. 'Oh boy the irony' he thought as he lifted himself quickly to find Wally and ask why was he even nervous at all. When he was leaving she called from inside the room.

"And don't think I won't be checking on you. You're not the only ninja here." After she said that she walked past him pushing him with her shoulder as she did. "I need to know" she whispered as she passed but he heard her so he grabbed her shoulder and tried his best to give her a 'batman glare'.

"I'm not your servant." He spoke with a little hate and bitterness in his words. "Well if you won't find out I will assume you can at least let me check security cameras" she replied triumphantly.

To be perfectly honest Wally had no idea why he had run. But after talking with Robin he started to realize something about himself that had to do with her and seeing her there only made Robin's assumptions true which scared the hell out of him. Could he really be falling in love with Artemis? No that couldn't be. He shook his head and headed outside the cave. He sat on a big rock that was surrounded by lots of trees.

Sure he felt protective of her but he was protective of everyone on the team. They were his family. But deep down he knew that he cared so much more for her. After all her death was the one that hit him the hardest during that training exercise. The hope that she was alive had driven him to fight through all that to find her. But he didn't want to feel that way! No it was impossible.

He wasn't supposed to fall in love. True love only existed in books and movies to him so why bother with love in the first place. But the tugging sensation he had felt watching Artemis and Roy talk today and the way his whole system shut down after he thought she was dead during the training exercise told him otherwise. Whether he liked it or not he, Wally West was falling in love with his teammate, Artemis Crock.

"Dammit" he muttered as he finally accepted his feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself calm. He was trained to keep cool under the most panic worthy situations yet he had trouble calming down right now. After Artemis left he dashed over to his computer and started working. Artemis had asked him to let her check the videos from the security cameras since he was in charge of almost everything technological in the Cave and it would only be a matter of minutes before she returned to see the videos. The room was silent except for the sound of Robin's fingers typing away on the keyboard.

It was almost 6 p.m. when Artemis returned. She entered the room without knocking again and walked over to Robin's desk. She leaned over his shoulder to check out what he was doing. He had finished the work long before she entered and the videos were ready for her to see. Her hair brushed against his shoulder distracting him a bit but he returned to work.

First he showed her the videos from the hallway. Megan flew happily from her bedroom to the kitchen and bumped into Conner. The two kissed for a while and returned to what they were doing. Wally walked lazily to his room probably to take a nap and Kaldur walked by Wally's room, shut his door when he saw the speedster was sleeping and walked away. No one entered Artemis' room. Next he showed her the video from the outside of the Cave, specifically of Artemis' window. Nothing happened for a while but then it happened. The white note entered her room with the wind.

Artemis frowned. There was no way of knowing for sure who sent the note from these videos. She would have to investigate and make a list of possible suspects.

"Thanks Robin" she said softly and ruffled his hair a bit.

She had a mental list of all the possible suspects. She still wasn't sure if the note was directed _to_ her but she had the note with her so she was planning on finding out anyways. She tried looking for Wally first. It was bad enough that he was her first choice and her mind was more confused than before. The halls seemed even quieter with her footsteps leaving loud thuds as she walked to the kitchen. It was obvious to her that a bottomless stomach like his would be there. Her pace was now quicker at the thought of him being the 'one.' Because in her mind it was the logical thing after he sped so abruptly and after finding nothing with Robin she was going to try a direct approach. But she didn't find him there. She could only see a tray of fresh baked cookies and Megan cheerfully washing some dishes. She frowned now feeling a little worried for the strange behavior of the speedster." Uh… Megan?" Artemis began hesitantly "Have you seen wally?"

"Well yes he was outside and then he entered to his room." she answered with a smile too wide. In fact she was grinning now "Why do you ask?"

'Yes, she had to taunt' Artemis thought "Nothing in particular" she answered and ran towards the redheaded hero's room so she could not hear anymore of her 'ideas'.

She was now standing in front of his door. She couldn't bring her hand to knock on the door. She was suddenly embarrassed. What if Wally wasn't the guy of the note? What if he was just scared of her thinking he could like her? "Ughh" she groaned banging her forehead against his door repeatedly trying to loose consciousness. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." She muttered. Unfortunately for her she didn't bang against the door after five or four times, she lost count, now she was banging against a solid chest. 'How much time have I been spacing out standing there?' She thought after feeling the unique warmth heating her head making her face red as a tomato.

"Wha- what the hell?" She stuttered fixing her gaze from the floor upwards to see sleepy emerald eyes looking back at her confusion and surprise in them. "When did you open the door!" She said pushing him aside. He was flushing furiously too and crossed his arms looking down. "I heard someone knocking against my door" he whispered forcefully as if he had been thinking about something that had wasted all his strength.

"I didn't think it was YOU! Banging your head against my door!" He said now more loudly and in a defensive way with a little bitterness in his words. She couldn't reply. She was speechless as she began processing the situation. She hadn't took in account that Wally was probably asleep when she came to talk to him 'maybe she was too frustrated finding out everything about the note' she thought. "I have some questions for you!" She said trying to ignore the fact that he was in his pajama pants, only in his pajama pants, and the proximity they were in was also invading her personal space. He was uneasy at first but then let her inside his room.

She could feel the butterflies appear in her stomach. She had entered Wally's room once and he hadn't been there. Now she was in his room with him, he was shirtless and she could swear she had never felt so nervous in her life. He sat on his bed, his hair was messy from the nap and his eyes were still a bit drowsy. She wasn't sure whether she should stay up or sit next to him. She chose neither and sat on the chair in front of him.

She had been determined to ask him all kinds of questions to determine whether he had sent her the note or not but she was slightly distracted. No, in fact she was very distracted. When she entered his room looking for him yesterday she had detected that the room smelled like its owner and now with Wally in it, the smell distracted her even more. She breathed in to try and focus but it ended up doing more damage as she inhaled his scent. This was intoxicating her and it was confusing her. Why was she mad at him?

Oh, the note. She had looked at the speedster with a cold glare doing her best to only stare at his face though that didn't help her calm down either and set her lips in a tight line. She knew all the questions she would ask and she knew she should start right away before she got distracted again.

Wally had been staring at her the whole time. At first he was confused as to why she had been banging her head on the door, then why had she come look for him and now he wondered why was she staring into thin air. Her forehead was a bit red from all the banging and Wally frowned. Seriously, what the hell was she doing?

"Um Artemis are you alright?" Wally asked the blonde archer as he watched her face change from a peaceful state to an angry one.

"Wally, I need to ask you some things. Its serious" The blonde tried her best to make her voice sound scary but thinking that maybe it wasn't him and she would just humiliate herself ate at her. Or maybe it was him but it was only a prank. There were to many possibilities and she didn't want to risk getting hurt.

'Hurt? How could Wally ever hurt me? It's not like a care about him' she thought but the more she thought about it the less truthful it sounded.

She opened her mouth to start asking him everything but suddenly she regretted. She was just going to make a fool of herself. She closed her mouth and got up to leave all the time with her eyes glued to the ground. Wally saw her get up and quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her. She turned around to look at him confused and was met with his emerald eyes. They were soft and sparkling, they made her confused again. At that very moment the door to the room burst open.

"Wally, you in here-?" said Robin as he entered his best friend's room then stopped all together as he saw the two heroes standing there.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wally, you in here-?" said Robin as he entered his best friend's room then stopped all together as he saw the two heroes standing there. The thirteen year old freshman stood there rigid his hand gripping Wally's doorknob.

"Um… Am I interrupting something here?" Robin said but he could feel the tension growing even if he had tried to break the ice when he forced his face to look unaffected even with the compromising position the speedster and the archer were currently in. Wally had his hand tangled in her wrist and his chest was bare and they looked suspiciously red. Artemis wanted to yell at Robin to get out because he wasn't interrupting anything important. But he didn't do anything wrong when he burst inside Wally's room. It was her fault and she was embarrassed, for being vulnerable when looking at Batman's prodigy, for being easily manipulated by a stupid note, for letting the idiot obnoxious redheaded dominate her thoughts, for simply not knowing what was happening either, or if he was actually interrupting something. She just hoped fate had the decency of killing her now.

Wally couldn't even whine at the dark ebony hair kid. He was in shock and hoped his best friend didn't think he was trying to harass Artemis or something. Even as he thought this he hadn't dropped Artemis' hand, instead when Robin burst in he squeezed her thin hand in his from the surprise. 'Gosh this was awkward.' Wally thought frustrated. Robin lifted his eyebrow skeptically and he was about to confront them when Artemis' cellphone rang bringing her back to reality. She jumped and brought her hand away from the speedster.

"Oh! I got to answer this, it seems urgent" she almost squeaked with a nervous smile already running away even if the phone had only rang once. She left both guys in Wally's room, a place she swore never to go back again unless someone blackmailed or drugged her. 'Yep that's what you get for being curious,' she paused chuckling a bit at the irony 'Alice' Artemis thought to herself as she answered her phone.

Artemis was out of the room so fast that Robin and Wally couldn't stop her. She literally ran out of the room but not fast enough for Wally to get a look at the caller ID. It was Roy.

Wally's jaw clenched and his eyes turned emotionless. He surely wasn't jealous; he has never been the jealous type. But right now he felt as if someone had frozen his heart and was trying to shatter it, literally. Robin stared at his best friend's motionless form. He could see his eyes turn cold but had a hint of sadness in them.

Artemis' footsteps were gone and being sure that she was gone, Wally turned around and punched the window. The window shattered at his touch and pieces of glass flew everywhere. Robin's eyes flew wide open and he stepped closer to the speedster. Wally's hand was covered in glass and blood. It seemed as if the redheaded teen didn't notice the pain at first because he didn't complain but then he winced and lifted his hand to examine it.

"I'm gonna go look for the First Aid kit." Robin muttered and left the room.

Now alone in his room Wally started thinking. Yes he was jealous but he was mad too. Mad at himself because he had the opportunity to tell her everything even when Robin came in, he could've told him to get out. But he didn't and now she was off talking to Roy.

"Hey Arty what are you doing?" Came a low voice through Artemis's phone. She hissed at the nickname Wally made for her. " Don't. Call. Me . That." She replied bitterly. Roy simply laughed shortly and huskier than his usual voice tone. She was now sitting in a stool at the kitchen, as far away from Robin and Wally as she could get. Roy definitely had a good timing. 'He was a savior sent by fate right now' she thought remembering her desperate cries of dying back in Wally's room.

It wasn't like she was going to let him know besides he was a possible suspect in the note mystery so she couldn't alert him. Artemis intended to find out even after the fiasco she just had with Wally. This proved how stubborn and determined she could be. She wasn't going to loose this personal goal now; this had become her secret obsession besides she didn't mind being with this handsome archer either. "Yea, hey I was wondering if you want to get a drink or something" Roy's deep voice startled her through the phone. She expected him to be taunting or rude when she thought of them 'hanging out' but now she heard plain flirting in his voice.

'Perfect' she thought as she smirked. It was her chance to find out if he had some information for her. " It depends." she answered softly and breathy playing her fingers through the loose hair in her messy pony tail. "Whatever you want to do is fine with me I just want to hang out. It's been long I kind of missed you." his voice came just above a whisper but felt a little cocky for her. " What like a date?" She tried using a lovely tone to study carefully his reaction at her sudden correspondent flirtatious mood. "Sure." he replied confidently not sounding disturbed at all. She bit her lower lip in concentration.

'Maybe this obsession is going too far' she began thinking "Artemis?" Roy asked after the short silence she left him in "Okay then pick me up at 7." she finished anxious to see how this date with number two suspect would end.

Unknown to her Robin accidentally heard everything when he went looking for the First Aid kit.


	5. Chapter 5

Roy kept his eyes glued on the road. He had one hand on the steering wheel and the other lay motionless at his side. Artemis was sitting on the passenger's seat toying with the radio. She gave up on trying to find a good station and turned it off.

"Nothing good?" Roy asked

"Nope" she said as she sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She didn't know exactly where he was taking her but she didn't bother with dressing up. Megan had flipped insisting that she should at least let hair down so she did in order to please the Martian.

Her hair bothered Roy. She had the window open and the breeze made it fly backwards. The scent of her shampoo found him and he had to remind himself he was driving.

"We're here." he announced as he parked the car in front of a Starbucks. Artemis felt relieved he didn't take her somewhere where she needed to dress up. Once inside the coffee shop Artemis went over to a table and sat down while Roy ordered. She noticed the way the cashier was eyeing him. Roy was reading the menu behind the cashier while she kept her eyes on his face. She had long brown hair and green eyes. Artemis felt a pang of jealousy rise in her but she quickly shut it down.

Roy noticed the half-lid eyes the brunette was giving him and he shot her a charming smile back. Artemis was stunned. He had brought her here on a date and he was flirting with the cashier! 'Yea definitely a player' she thought with a scoff 'perfect for my sis.' her thoughts were suddenly drifting to him and her sister together. She shuddered at the thought. He was now paying the cashier and she couldn't help but notice the looks she gave him and the way she giggled when he left to sit next to Artemis. He sat in front of her and slide her drink across the table. She took it and began nibbling the straw of her coffee flavored smoothie. Roy began sipping his own drink looking straight to Artemis's eyes with his blue ones. 'So distracting' she scoffed 'How many times has he used this stare and confuse strategy?' she thought warily. Her defenses were up after discovering his motivations. After a few minutes of silence she lost concentration and couldn't resist having his eyes staring so deeply into hers. She dropped her gaze to his drink but after a few moments her ninja skills popped. She raised her hand to turn Roy's cup after noticing some curious marks. There written in dark red marker was a phone number and in a curvy letter a name,'Her name' she thought now mad.

"Who's Jeannette?" Artemis asked irritated and her voice dropped to a dangerous tone. "The cashier" he retorted defensively and took the drink away from her but his voice was steady proving what a good liar he was. "Really?" Artemis raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Yeah. Why? You're jealous or something?" He played with her by grinning as he spoke. 'Yep there he is. A cocky, arrogant, jerk who couldn't help himself and needs to taunt me' Artemis began cursing in her mind thinking how stupid she was by thinking he could possibly send the note. Like he could be that shy. The ultimate player wouldn't do that; he would bring her to a coffee shop flirt with a random cashier just to get what he wants. She was bitter at him now.

Just what exactly he was expecting from her she did not dare to find out. 'Let Jeannette find out' she thought bitterly. She wasn't mad at Jeannette; no instead she felt pity for the poor girl. Jeannette didn't know what she was in for, not at all. Artemis however did know him. She knew he was a flirt and cocky yet she agreed to go out with him. The question is why? Why had she been so dumb and accept his offer?

Roy could sense Artemis distancing herself from him. She kept quiet, her eyes were cold and never meeting his, her posture was stiff and her hand gripped her drink hard. He knew why she was acting like this though. He wasn't like those guys who denied flirting with other girls or tried to cover it up. He was attracted to beauty and he wouldn't deny it if anyone asked. He also enjoyed the attention girls gave him for being quite a sight himself.

He mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't have brought her on a date, not now and not ever. He would go on million dates with other girls but not with her. If he hurt her then their friendship and bonding would be cut of forever. Not to mention the fact that they often find themselves fighting side by side. He looked at her feeling ashamed of himself for even trying to go out with her. He knew he wasn't able to maintain a lasting relationship and yet he lead her on.

Artemis was a strong girl though. He knew she could have an arrow through his chest in less than a second. She was a bit serious too and so was he. 'Too much alike' he thought to himself. She needed someone relaxed and easy going. Now a pang of sadness overwhelmed him. Someday she would eventually find that guy but what about him? Would he ever find true love?

He was thinking about everything that just happened. This was all a lie he was telling to himself if he thought he could fall for this girl. He was loosing his time and hers. While he meditated Artemis' stare went from the table to his eyes. Her eyes were not cold anymore and she wasn't glaring at him either. She seemed to be deep in thought momentarily. She needed confrontation; at least she had to find out if he knew something about the note, something good had to come from this date.

"What did you do yesterday?" She said firmly and in the silence it felt harsh. "What?" He asked honestly amused by such question. "You heard me" she narrowed her eyes at him. "Uh… Eat, train, talk, sleep." he answered bored but now intrigued by her. "Why you needed to know?" He asked confused and demanding an answer.

She decided that by just asking she wouldn't have accurate information and ignoring him she inched closer to him, just enough to kiss him full on the lips. His eyes were wide open at first from the surprise but he quickly closed them and kissed her back. She stayed there for a couple of minutes until she separated their mouths. Her lips lingered in his mouth for a bit then she pulled back definitely. He wasn't the guy. She could tell, not that she was a love expert or that the kiss had helped much finding out but he couldn't be, she knew since she saw his player attitude. This kiss was going to separate them, but she wasn't complaining about that now. She didn't want to be treated as some other girl who thought Roy was hot. She could toy with him as well. She didn't say a word after she pulled back. He coughed awkwardly at the silence. With a smirk plastered on her lips she stood up and walked out the place.

Outside in the parking lot she texted Kaldur to come pick her up. She gave him the directions and she sat on the sidewalk waiting for him in silence.

Kaldur was bored in the Cave when he got her text. He raised his eyebrow when he read her location. They had the motorcycles for missions only but that didn't mean they couldn't have vehicles of their own. Sure he probably didn't need one but he wanted a car and Aquaman got it for his birthday. Conner was in the garage repairing his motorcycle after he had damaged it during a mission. He didn't pay attention to Kaldur until he heard the car door opened.

"Where are you going?" he asked glancing at the leader.

"Artemis wishes for me to pick her up at a coffee shop." he gave no more explanations and Conner didn't ask any more questions. The car's engine came to life and soon Kaldur was out of the garage. Conner just shook his head and sighed. "What the hell is going on around here?" he asked himself as he thought about all the weird things that have been happening lately.

Kaldur arrived at the coffee shop and stopped the car in front of Artemis. As she was getting inside he noticed Roy's car in the parking lot. 'What is he doing here?' he wondered.

"Is Roy here?" he asked Artemis who was now putting on her seatbelt.

"Yeah" she said. "He asked me out on a date." Kaldur dropped the subject realizing that perhaps she had asked him to pick her up because the date had gone wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

Roy sat there frozen. He could feel his lips tingling but it felt wrong. He had been attracted to Artemis but somehow it all felt wrong now. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked around. The cashier was looking at him again but not in awe this time. Her mouth was pressed into a thin line and she was frowning at something outside. He followed her gaze and saw Artemis getting inside a car. It was deep blue and though it was dark outside he recognized it.

Kaldur was driving and somehow Roy knew he was going to be asked a lot of questions. For instance, why did Artemis call to someone to pick her up if she could easily go with him? Explaining how she seemed to be acting weird and then the kiss was out of the question. Green Arrow wanted them to get along but he was pretty sure that he didn't mean that close. And now he would know something went wrong. 'He's gonna kill me.' Roy thought. Green Arrow didn't have a daughter and now with Artemis under his wing…well she was the closest thing he had to a daughter and fathers are always protective of their girls.

-Meanwhile at the cave-

Robin sat on the couch his feet sat dangling on the edge of the seat in the living room. His hands spread carelessly on the couch, his shoulders slump and a frown pasted on his face. 'A date... with Roy' he was thinking but couldn't make it fit in his mind. It wasn't correct and Roy wasn't sane by even thinking on asking her. He was a logical thinker. The pieces of the puzzle didn't match so he was frustrated. Wally walked to the room were Robin was currently in, dragging his feet tired; purple bluish bags could be easily seen under his eyes and his normally cheerful eyes seemed saddened. He sat on the floor crossing his feet in front of him resting his back on the couch near Robin's feet where he was still laying lazily on the comfortable cushions. Kid Flash started rubbing his injured hand covered in gauze until his wrist like if he was taking note of everything. "Hey" Wally started quietly. Robin didn't answered. He kept his gaze at the directed roof distracted. "Uh dude?" Wally insisted. The dark haired boy rolled his head slowly towards the speedster and looked at him some of his hair fell in front of his face. His naturally straight locks were disordered and he seemed to be profusely disturbed. "Huh?" He answered after a few minutes. " How's Barbara?" Wally said faking a smirk and his voice to seem playful. 'Typical avoiding, obnoxious, idiotic best friend' robin thought.' That's why they were friends right?'

Robin kept quiet and continued staring at the ceiling. Wally gazed over at his best friend. He was worried about the young boy; he has been quieter than usual lately. The silence hanging over the room made it feel eerie. Wally shuddered as he realized Robin would not talk and he walked over to the kitchen. Just then the door to the living room swung open and in walked Kaldur followed by a frowning Artemis. She slammed the door shut with so much force even Conner would be impressed.

Robin sat up immediately and glanced over at their two friends.

Wally was having an inner battle. He wasn't sure if he should feel happy that her date was over and that she was away from him or worried that she had come in looking upset. Though he should rejoice in the fact that she was upset because of the date he found it impossible to do so. Seeing her troubled made him feel anxious and he wanted nothing more than to put a smile on her face. The smile that made his heart do a back flip and his brain shut down.

Conner and Megan walked in, both laughing softly at something. As soon as they felt the tension in the room they stopped and looked at their friends. Artemis was walking down the hallway to her room but from her posture they could tell something was wrong. Megan let go of Conner's hand and flew across the room to follow Artemis. It was a good idea due to the fact that Artemis would only talk to Megan, no one else, when she felt upset.

Conner stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do or what was going on. Kaldur had walked overt to sit down on the couch next to Robin. Wally had to restrain himself from running over to Artemis' room and listen on how her date went. He didn't though because he knew that would be invading her privacy. Robin went back to lying down and staring at the ceiling and Conner walked into the kitchen to grab a snack.

The door left the archer's ears still ringing from pain. She automatically curled into her bed. Artemis found herself sitting on it with her knees close to her chest and her arms hugging herself protectively while she rocked soothingly from left to right. She always did that when she felt insecure, her usual posture when she was angry and disappointed with herself. She didn't know how to continue from now on. Maybe quitting the team, but that made her a coward. What would her father say? She narrowed her eyes at the thought. She wouldn't have these troubles if she were with her dad because she wouldn't have time. And probably she would have new issues, new teammates. She started thinking that perhaps this new issues would be more life or death type but that would make her forget she could be sensible to pain she would forget her curiosity and her desire to follow her dream of wonderland she would simply forget everything that reminded her how stubborn she could be and how childish she was now. This was the only thing she wanted now. Contemplating this chance for her made her bitter. After all she wasn't on the shadows anymore and her father didn't even care, now she belonged to justice, but she had to stop for a moment and think. She was on a rush that she didn't realize she was hurting herself over a stupid paper. She was an intruder as Wally told her the first day he met her. She came to separate Roy from the team. Now she had done it. And she hated herself. She lifted herself and took the crumbled note in her hands and read it one last time. She found a match and lighting it she observed as the little paper disappeared into ashes.

As she was wiping some salty tears she unconsciously permitted in her gray orbs Megan entered the room. Her expression was mixed with surprise and confusion. Never in her life had Megan thought to see her earth sister in such a state. Curled into a ball in her bed crying silently. She only had the time to blink when the blonde girl reached her and threw her arms around the Martian sobbing her last and final tears. Megan patted her back softly and reassuringly. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know what was happening but she could feel the strong emotions the lean blonde was giving out. Artemis was confused for a moment and so was Megan. They stood there for a few more seconds until Artemis pulled back, her eyes now dry and her face serious. The archer needed to tell her something because she wasn't a person who cried for easy things. She bragged for being tough so Megan expected a serious problem. Not being able to find words Artemis lowered her gaze and spoke, "I can't tell you, and you can't help " This startled the sweet Martian. "But..." Artemis trailed off "Thank you."

Megan didn't know what had happened, she was disoriented about everything that was going on she hadn't even spoken a word. Watching her confusion the archer felt like clarifying " Thank you... for caring" she smiled sincerely. Megan smiled back.


	7. Chapter 7

Outside Artemis's room Wally was waiting. He sat silently on the floor his back flush against the cool wall. His head thrown backwards, his eyes closed. He wasn't thinking, he never did. As stupid as he sounded he just acted, he just felt. His nature was science but science was passion. He constantly opened his luminous eyes focusing them on her door hoping it would open. Wishing he could know everything about her.

He couldn't lift himself from his little spot in front of her room. He was too tired and sleepy and his hand hurt beneath the gauze tinted with red. He observed the damage when the door opened slowly and before he could blink Megan was exiting Artemis's room. The Martian was walking backwards not wanting to leave the archer's gaze until she closed the door.

Wally was still silent. His eyes wide open now and his body stationary. He wanted to talk but before he did Megan shrieked scared by him.

"Eekkk! Wally!" He was scared by her so he yelled too "ahhh!"

"Wally what are you doing here!" Megan said still shocked but whisper/yelling. He had no words. He didn't actually know why. He hadn't even thought what he would do if it was Artemis the one who opened the door. But now he was alone with the redheaded cutie and he was worried about Artemis. He stood up deciding he wasn't ready to confront anyone. Immediately the door burst open just a bit for only Artemis's head to poke out.

"Ppsstt... Megan? Are you still there, I heard some noi-" she didn't finish when she saw Wally struggling clumsily to stand up.

Artemis eyes widened at the sight of the redheaded boy. 'What's he doing here?' she thought. Wally turned to look at her the moment she spoke. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess. Artemis frowned when she noticed this and realized she was actually worrying about him. She could feel her face get hot and she knew she must be blushing, she just prayed that Wally was to sleepy to notice. Silence fell over them and neither dared to break it. Artemis was too shocked about the fact that she was beginning to care even more about him and wondering what was he doing outside her door while Wally was stunned and perplexed that he had been caught. Megan wasn't far away when Artemis called her and she turned around but didn't walk over to her archer friend when she saw her staring at Wally and Wally staring back. The tension between the two was so strong and Megan was sure she didn't want to be caught up there. Quietly, the Martian turned back around and headed towards the living room.

"I...uh..." stuttered Wally, still not sure of what to say.

Artemis looked down at the floor and bit her lip unsure of what to say too. Without thinking Wally walked further down the hallway and entered his own bedroom. Artemis stayed there for a while staring at the place where he had stood. She closed the door slowly, silently thanking that her blush was gone now though it didn't matter anymore. She pressed her forehead against the door and closed her eyes. 'Why had he been there?' she thought once again.

-O-

Kaldur was currently pacing the halls of the entire cave. He walked slowly analyzing every contour of his surroundings. He was so sneaky, without even wanting to, that nobody noticed him when he was about to walk through the hall were Artemis room was, were wally was and Megan too. He just walked away. Since he got a call to pick Artemis at a random coffee shop he knew something was going on. He couldn't exactly put together just how did a note fit in at all he recalled from what Artemis had told him before while he was picking her up.

-flashback-

"I suppose you don't desire to talk about this" he inquired softly. "Yup" she retorted not meeting his eyes but having her gaze fixed on the street. They were moving fast and she was enjoying the horizon, a beautiful orange sun tinted the sky and there were no clouds. She didn't meet his eyes because he knew her too well, he could read anyone and if she let him catch a hint he would know what happened. She kissed him. She didn't felt 'it'. She did blush. She couldn't get over it.

She was hypnotized by the smooth way he drove. Not to quick not to slow. She was just drifting to sleep when he interrupted her again "You can't expect me not to ask if you call me so abruptly to pick you up." he paused "instead of Roy."

She opened her eyes wide. She couldn't lie to him. She felt the need to spill everything. She did. He tried to catch every muffled sound he made and an incoherent mumbling about a note. He didn't answer but he sensed her uneasiness and confusion. She was ashamed and he knew it. They finally arrived to the cave. They hadn't spoken a word to each other.

She was about to open the car when Kaldur spoke.

"See I just want you to know you deserve the best. You're beautiful, you can start all over, and this was just a date it won't change anything." She didn't believe him. She pretended to but she was too deep in thought to stop and hear his advice. He understood and finished saying " Roy can be very stubborn you will have to explain him what happened." She nodded, opening the door and trotting ahead of him.

-O-

Roy hadn't showed up at the Cave since the date. Kaldur preferred it that way. Artemis was clearly upset and him showing up would unbalance her emotions again. Kaldur had been born with a natural sense of protectiveness. He was protective of his friends, his mentor and his family. Artemis had grown to be a sister to him and so had Megan so he couldn't help but be serious at times like this. He wasn't worried only for Artemis. Robin had been avoiding Wally and Wally has been acting weird lately. First when he broke the window with his fist, which him and Robin tried to lie about it to Kaldur saying that they were throwing a ball in Wally's room and Wally had gotten hurt trying to clean up but Kaldur could see the pain and anger in Wally's eyes. Now this, as soon as Artemis shut the door to her room Wally's hand twitched in the direction she had gone in and when Megan went in he followed after a few minutes.

'Everyone is going mad around here.' he thought shaking his head.

Robin had a little dilemma of his own. He was aware of the worryingly looks his friends were giving him and of the hurt on Wally's face when he acted so cold towards him. His mind was foggy at the moment and he didn't know what to do. Confusion clouded his mind and left him practically brain dead. He was pretty sure Kaldur noticed his change in behavior and that Conner and Megan were beginning to notice too.

He groaned and sat on his bed with his face buried in his hands. He didn't want his friends to worry about him and he didn't want Wally to think that he was mad at him. He was mad at himself. For letting himself fall so low and get trapped in this. The room seemed to be getting hotter and his breathing was shallow. He began to feel trapped so he stood up and walked out of his room.

The air outside was fresh and felt great against his face. It sent shivers down his spine but he didn't bother in fact he enjoyed it. He breathed in and breathed out. He felt good out here, free and full of options. Not just having to look at the four walls were all his stress was trapped in. Out here the wind seemed to carry his worries away and clear the fog that clouded his mind.

His cellphone buzzed in his pocket. He almost forgot it was there and was willing to leave it unattended. Something told him he should take a look at it and he took it out in a flash. It stopped buzzing and the screen said

_One missed call from Barbara._


	8. Chapter 8

_Recognized Zatanna Zatara A03. _An ebony haired girl entered the cave cheerfully. Her crystalline blue eyes searched carefully for a specific teammate. When she arrived to the kitchen She smiled widely as she waved to Megan who was currently cooking. She continued trotting until she found Artemis. The blonde archer saluted shortly then continued sharpening her arrows faster than normal. Artemis had a frown on her face as her eyes focused on her hands. Her knuckles turned white as she tightened her grip on the arrow she was working with. Zatanna stared for a minute contemplating her friend's behavior. 'She definitely talked to Wally' the magician thought snickering at her best friend's ignorance. Even if she was concerned for the archer's behavior she was too anxious to meet someone. She didn't ask anything but what she needed at the moment. "Uh I was wondering.." Zatanna began as she came closer to her friend. "Have you seen Robin?" This made the blonde girl lift her head to face her teammate. Her face gesture turned from a frown to a smug smirk. "Oh sure Zatanna he's with Wally in the lab" she said widening her smirk into a grin and winking her eye at her knowingly. "Good luck by the way!" She teased. Zatanna tried her best to contain a glare at the embarrassing comment. 'She just had to yell it!' She thought as she approached the lab.

-O-

"Hey KF what are you working on?" Robin asked as he inched closer to the speedster to get a better look at what he was working with. The redheaded seemed to be on automatic mode. He wasn't paying attention anymore. They had been at the lab hours doing nothing just to kill time. Missions seemed to be delaying this days. Wally was currently playing with some test tubes arranging them in order and when he finished he started over again. Through his domino mask Robin gave Wally a knowing look. He had almost the same problem. Barbara had called yesterday. He couldn't bring himself to call back. He recalled that day were he had peace. At least the second before he saw the call. That random appearance only managed to distract and confuse the poor boy. He started remembering everything that happened after. As he explored his cell for missed calls he somehow stumbled with the picture of Artemis and him at school. He chuckled at the look she had there. 'Deer in the headlights' he stared pensively at her expression then an idea popped 'perfect blackmail for some day' the sudden thought made him laugh out loud. Wally who watched Robin daydream was scared. Out of nowhere the serious kid began to laugh loudly!. Robin was just too consumed in his thoughts to pay attention to the faces Wally was making at him. 'Talking about deer in the headlights' he thought now hugging his stomach from the pain he felt from laughing too hard. Wally backed away slightly. At that moment the door flung open showing a slender olive skinned girl. Zatana walked directly to Robin who was panting trying to stop his giggles. She laid a hand on his shoulder to calm him a bit and not waiting longer for him to react she hugged him resting her head in the crook or his neck. He froze feeling her arms wrap him tightly and his nose tingling from the soft scent of lavender her hair had. His cheeks were probably red because he could feel his face like fire. He felt her smile on his neck as she softly murmured. "The answer is yes, but I think I lost the proof"

Wally sensed that what ever was going to happen wasn't any of his business so he took off his goggles and walked out of the room. He was kind of jealous of his best friend because he had someone that would randomly hug him like that while he was hurting from loving a girl who was confused about her feelings. Did Wally love Artemis? Yes he did and deeply but he wasn't sure about her feelings for him. She has given him reason to believe that she doesn't feel the same way but then there are those moments where she blushes at the sight of him and when they're hands brush he can feel the shiver go down his spine and he knows that a shiver is going down hers. He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize he was heading straight to where she was sharpening her arrows. She looked up at him with a look of surprise and knowing. Maybe she knew what was going on back there with Robin and Zatanna. "Hey" he greeted her.

"Hey" she said softly. He didn't like this awkward air hanging on them. He could feel a force pulling him towards her but controlled himself and stayed where he stood. But then she started concentrating on her task and her eyes got a glow of determination in them and she parted her lips slightly as she worked and he lost it. He couldn't take it anymore, couldn't pretend that her mere presence didn't affect him in a level that he did not understand or that whenever her eyes landed on him he would get all nervous and giddy inside. He stepped forward and stood in front of her. She raised her eyes over to his and stood up so that he wouldn't tower above her.

She felt small standing next to him but not weaker. She felt good around him, safe even. The warmth that filled her body whenever she was with him washed over her and her she got a tingly sensation with him being so close. She didn't understand her feelings or why she was feeling them but she knew one thing: she didn't complain about them. In fact she liked feeling like this, it made her feel whole and complete.

"I think we need to talk" he said. His breath hit her skin and swooned her. She didn't care what they need to talk about right now, she was too distracted by him.

"Sure" she answered automatically. He hesitantly grabbed her wrist guiding her outside the cave. She dropped the arrow at the contact of his warm hand. He was holding her firmly, maybe too hard. He was so nervous he didn't notice the red mark his hand had left as he let go of her hand. She didn't complain though. They hadn't even got to the exit when the computer announced the arrival of the male archer. _Red arrow B0-_ Wally cursed in his mind. 'That guy sure has a good timing' he thought sarcastically. He was his friend, he missed him but he didn't want to be jealous of him. Wally shifted to look at Roy. As the redheaded archer advanced his glare was obvious. He was watching only and only Artemis. Roy stepped close to her, too close for Wally's liking. "You have to answer me. And now." He demanded ignoring the pouting speedster. She scoffed crossing her arms. "And if I don't want to, I'm kinda busy right now" she replied defiantly. Before anyone could even blink he wrapped his hand forcefully on her arm dragging her outside, even as she kicked and yelled at him he was much stronger and never loosened his grip.

'Stupid archery practice giving him darn strong arms' Wally muttered bitterly as he saw his blonde beauty get away.


	9. Chapter 9

Artemis tugged on her arm but Roy's grip tightened with every tug she gave. Before she knew it they were outside of the cave, heading directly towards Roy's car. Artemis frowned and started tugging to break free. She tried putting as much force on her feet as possible to stop him from walking but Roy's strength overpowered hers and he easily had her walking normally again.

Once in front of the passenger seat of his car he turned to look at her to explain the situation and cringed a little when he met her glare. "Why did you do that?" she yelled. Some birds flew out of a tree upon hearing her yell. Roy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb as he closed his eyes. He predicted this reaction from her.

"We need to talk" he said softly and looked at her. She raised one eyebrow in response and he got the message. "I need to explain some things to you. Please" he said.

Artemis hesitated at first but nodded. She didn't know why they couldn't talk were they were but she didn't bother to ask instead she opened the passenger seat's door and slid inside.

Artemis played with the napkin in her hand. They were at a coffee shop in the middle of town. On the table was her hot chocolate and Roy's cappuccino. A plate filled with small brownies was lowered on the middle of the table. She looked up to see Roy sitting down on the seat in front of her. She sighed and sat straight ready to hear what ever he had to say.

"So what did you have to tell me?" she asked ready to end this conversation and return to the cave.

He narrowed his eyes at her. He didn't stare directly at her as to not make her uncomfortable but his mere presence seemed to make her uneasy. "You know better than I do." He spoke venomously remembering the kiss they had shared on this same coffee shop. He had liked it, he couldn't talk about that but he felt too wrong kissing her. Like if she was a little sister. He shuddered at the thought because that meant he was doing wrong by talking to her right now. She stopped fiddling and opened her mouth to say something. "I-" she couldn't continue. She didn't even know how to start. His gaze suddenly left the table and looked up. "It wasn't my fault." Artemis whispered. "It was this note, and Wally, and I think I became a little obsessed but then you were so close and I - agghh!" She finished her rambling with a frustrated groan. His eyes were round like plates and his mouth was hanging almost touching the floor. "Uh..." he made an unintelligent sound.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" came a hushed voice from another table.

"Dude! Please its Artemis she won't mind." said a louder and huskier voice.

A loud face palm could be heard all over the coffee, everybody turned their heads. No one could be found on the table were the murmurs came from.

On the other side of the coffee shop were the bathrooms were located two teenagers crouched sneaking near the door.

"We almost got caught!" Whispered/yelled the redheaded speedster.

" Its not my fault you don't have ninja skills!" Answered equally in tone the ebony haired skinny boy.

"And by the way-" he was hushed by the ginger who placed his hand on his mouth " Shhh! They're talking!"

Robin slapped his hand away and glared at him. "Its not like they are going to do anything! I don't even know why I agreed to come."

"Because…" Wally paused dramatically to give the smaller boy time to contemplate his pose. "Your my best friend" he finished sheepishly. " And I need to get her back" he said under his breath so Robin couldn't hear. Unfortunately he did. "What was that?"

Wally remained quiet, focusing on listening in on the conversation. The table where Artemis and Roy sat was close enough for them to hear a bit but still it wasn't much. Robin kept asking 'what?' but Wally ignored him. Then he heard her voice say his name. He clapped his hand against Robin's mouth and kept on listening. He heard something about a note but that was it. Next to him Robin's eyes opened wide.

Roy stared at Artemis with his mouth hanging open. She had told him everything starting from the note down to today when Wally had asked to talk to her but he barged in. Artemis was staring at her hands playing with the torn pieces of the napkin and bit her lip nervously. She had come open completely and now she was waiting for his reaction. Would he help her forget about the silly note or what if he knew who sent it? All those questions popped into her mind along with 'will he laugh because I thought he had sent it at one point?'

But he didn't laugh nor offered anything helpful. Instead he asked the question that Artemis had been avoiding since this whole thing began. "So, why do you think Wally sent it?" he asked. Artemis looked up at him, her cheeks turning red and opened her mouth to answer but no sound came out. Roy smirked at her and grabbed a brownie; he took a bite and chewed slowly. It was clear he was waiting for her response.

Steel blue eyes widened in shock and realization. While Roy chewed on his brownie she watched silently debating with herself whether she should admit or deny. But if that was the dilemma she had... Then it meant she did have feelings. She lowered her eyes and unconsciously gazed towards the boy's bathroom. She felt someone watching. She was always aware of her senses but what was strange was Roy hadn't noticed yet.

A soft gush of wind made her suddenly alert of the main door. A broad, tall muscular boy walked inside the store holding the hand of a petite redheaded girl. His eyes were crystal clear and he sported a permanent frown in his handsome face.

Roy noticed how Artemis watched carefully placing her chin on one palm as she leaned forward when the couple found a seat. "So you like him?" He asked finally breaking her from her daze. "Uh-wha-what?" She said still dumb struck her cheeks becoming a little red.

He raised an eyebrow "I mean Wally." he said firmly.

Her expression saddened. All this was just a way of her to not get attached; she was warned she couldn't be in love. So she denied it. She preferred crushes and temporarily relationships. But wally… He was different. She- her thoughts were cut as her mind turned blank and her expression became paralyzed. Roy became concerned of her sudden frozen state until he caught a glimpse. "A sniper!" He muttered raising his eyes to a nearby tower. He was becoming sloppy. He frowned as he helped the passed out blonde who apparently had a dart stuck in her neck although it didn't looked poisonous. He was lifting her to take her to the Cave when mist invaded the shop. Only two people he knew used such a classy weapon... Robin and...

He felt his arms get pinned to the wall by two daggers. Groaning he reached to take one off and in his struggle Artemis was lifted away from him. When the mist vanished the store was empty, he was left alone until he heard noises coming from afar.

He opened the bathroom door with a kick only to find Kid Flash and Robin tied up with metal handcuffs and gagged. He untied Wally angrily and yelled: "What the hell are you doing here?"

He was red and suddenly became defensive. " Well you ask your little girlfriend!"

Roy was taken aback. "What?" He said confused. Wally scoffed "Oh come on you know her! She was all sassy when talking about you! I mean Cheshire!"


	10. Chapter 10

Shadows painted every corner of the place. A faint outline of a poster could be seen but she could smell the comfort and somewhat familiar scent of bed sheets. The blackness seemed to be closing in her and she could feel herself drift back to sleep. This was different, it felt like she had been awake and not asleep, or she had a very vivid dream involving a redheaded archer dressed in a cute jacket showing his attractive eyes. Then she snapped out of it. It couldn't be a dream. She tried opening an eye but the pain in her head made every image blurry making her focus vague. She couldn't remember why she had to talk to Roy though. All she wanted was to see beautiful emerald eyes sparkling in the darkness. She wanted to tell him her secrets. The blonde could only remember him, the speedster clad in red and yellow. If that was the case, she must have seen him moments before...' Before what? ' Her mind turned hazy as she tried to remember.

"Hello little sis"

Her head stopped spinning in that instant and her blood turned icy. Her eyes jumped from place to place searching for the source of the voice. A voice she knew all too well and wished she wasn't hearing right now. But it wasn't the voice that bothered her the most; it was the words it spoke. Artemis knew who that voice belonged to and the fact that she had called her 'little sis' made it real, it made real the fact that in her blood was the blood of villains, of cold-hearted murders.

Cheshire stepped a bit closer to Artemis and touched her shoulder gently. Artemis closed her eyes and sunk deeper into the bed she was on. She cursed in her mind for showing any kind of weakness before her sister. If there was a moment to be stronger than ever it was now, so she opened her eyes and glared at the face in front of her. Artemis did her best to get her eyes to look hard and cold, unreadable but looking into her sister's eyes made the truth of her being real again. 'No time for weakness Artemis' she thought and willed herself to stare into her sister's eyes once more.

"Don't worry sis I didn't came here for a job, just because I'm shadows doesn't mean I don't care about you." She gave Artemis a small grin. Artemis narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything, apparently the way to tell her little sister she missed her was by shooting her with a non lethal drug to kidnap her.

Gaining her senses again, the archer tried to touch her head as pain flooded her crane. She felt an unfamiliar wetness as she lifted her hand. Red covered her slender fingers and slowly melted into her sheets creating a small pool of blood. She tried lifting her entire body unsuccessfully. Through all her display Cheshire had merely sat on the opposite bed, crossed her legs and inspected her nails seemingly bored.

"You're not the same as when we trained together Arty." Artemis hissed at the nickname giving up on lifting her tired form and tried speaking again. At least she could try using reverse psychology.'Sheyaa right, with her.' Artemis thought hopelessly "Why are you here? Why did you kidnap me? Where is my friend?" Artemis rushed her questions accusingly still dazed by the blood loss.

Cheshire hummed returning her eyes to glance at the blonde. " Well it is not fair I answer so many questions if I don't get to ask some too." She purred smirking triumphantly.

"Speaking of your friends, how is that archer friend of yours doing?" Cheshire asked as she twirled a strand of Artemis's golden locks in her finger. The question didn't seem weird to Artemis, she remembered how her sister used to ask things completely off subject to annoy her. What did seem weird though was the way she asked it, as if she wasn't asking it to get off subject and annoy Artemis again, no in fact it seemed as if the question was related to the subject.

"You mean Red Arrow?" she said careful not to say 'Roy' and give out his identity. Cheshire didn't answer; instead she walked around the room and stopped at something. Artemis had to squint her eyes since the darkness still surrounded them. She could make out a table and her sister's hand picking up something from it. It was a paper.

"I remember the good old days when we were still together. You came home one day after kindergarten and showed me this." She held up the paper close enough for Artemis to see. It had two sentences written in a big messy handwriting with a blue Crayola. "Your teacher had asked you what your biggest dream was. You wrote down 'Get married and be a mom.'

Artemis had no memory of that particular moment but she did have the memories of her dreaming of someday falling in love, get married and start a family. Even though she had toughened up, it was still one of her biggest dreams.

"I see you are very close to your teammates" Cheshire continued and upon seeing Artemis's eyes widen she said "Yes, I watch you every once in a while. Like the time you went out for smoothies with your weird Martian friend. Anyways, I see you are very close to Red Arrow and your green eyed speedy friend."


End file.
